Here I Am
by MileyDreamer
Summary: "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams songfic.


**Here I Am**

Liley

Disclaimer: I do not own Bryan Adam's song 'Here I Am' which is the song used in this fic.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be_

As Lilly walked into the kitchen slash living room, she smiled at the sleepy looking Miley sitting on the couch. This Saturday there was nothing planned, but it seems they both woke up early. Miley was currently flipping through channels on the television. Obviously she was finding nothing of interest as the picture on the screen kept changing. Lilly had no idea if Miley was even looking at the screen or if she was exercising her thumb. She smiles and shakes her head a little then walks down and jumps over the couch to sit next to Miley and startle her best friend, who looks at her with wide blue eyes. When Lilly sees the small sparkle that she was now familiar with seeing every time Miley looks at her, she smiles and steals the remote. Miley settles with comfortably leaning against the warm body that is her best friend and watches as Lilly takes over flipping through the channels. Both girls share the same thought, they wouldn't want to be anywhere but where they are right now.

_Here I am_

_It's just me and you_

_And tonight we make our dreams_

_Come true_

After a day of being with only Miley, Lilly couldn't feel happier. But now, at home and sitting in their barn turned bedroom, her thoughts keep drifting to one thing. Telling her best friend the one secret that she's been so afraid to mention. Miley helped her through her and Oliver's break up recently and seeing the love in her best friend's eyes when she held her on the nights she cried, she almost forgot why she was crying. Something made Lilly think that Oliver wasn't the right best friend for her to date in the first place. She glances at Miley, laying on her stomach and reading a magazine, and smiles to herself. Getting up and sitting next to her, she glances at the article that she is so interested in.

"Are you done spyin on me from over there finally?" Miley speaks up and glances from the corner of her eye at Lilly to see a blush spread over her cheeks. She giggles a little "embarrassed Lil?"

Lilly nods a little "I didn't think you saw me."

"I always see you." Miley states plainly. "As Hannah I see you on side stage rather than all the crowds in front of me. And as Miley I see you as my best friend sneakin nosy peeks at me." Miley tosses the magazine and sits up next to Lilly, smiling. "As long as you like what you see and you're not thinkin about dumpin me as your best friend then you can look all you want."

"I'd never let you get away from me, you know that." Lilly smiles back and nudges Miley playfully, never expecting what her best friend says next.

"Then why don't you tell me why that when you're perfectly fine with sneakin peeks at me, you never get up the guts to tell me that you want to be more than friends?"

Lilly sat there in stupor; did Miley really just call her out?

"Don't freak out or nothin." Miley rolls her eyes a little. "I'm just teasing."

As a smile spreads over Miley's lips, Lilly speaks with a shaky voice. "I do…"

"You do what? You know I'm not good at readin minds."

"I do.. you know.. like you..?" Lilly looks down and plays with her fingers in her lap nervously.

"You do, like me.. like.. like like me.." Miley reaches and lifts Lilly's chin gently and smiles a little when she nods the smallest nod possible. "Well then.. I'm guessin you should go on and kiss me."

Lilly's eyes sparkle at the permission and leans forward slowly until her lips press against Miley's still smiling ones. Right then they feel a spark of electricity flow between them that makes all their feelings surface and they both realize, this is where they belong.

_It's a new world_

_It's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

The next morning Miley woke up to have Lilly still asleep. She looks up at Lilly in awe, she'd never seen her look like this. She smiles when she realizes that she made Lilly look like this sleeping angel and cuddles her head onto her girlfriend's chest. Listening to Lilly's heart beat she slowly falls back asleep, not caring what time she would wake up again. She just wanted to stay there with Lilly as long as she possibly could.

_It's a new day_

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Here we are_

_We've just begun_

_And after all this time_

_Our time has come_

A nervous Lilly looks at herself in the mirror again, wishing desperately that stupid traditions would have let her see her Miley before this event. Running her hands over her dress, fixing the non-existing creases, she takes a deep breath. Then her mother opens the door, telling her she has to go now. She grabs her bouquet and takes a final glance then does as she's told

When she finally sees Miley, all breath that she thought was in her lungs disappears. She's breathtaking. And the look in Miley's eyes tells her that she feels the same exact way. Throughout their entire ceremony there are stolen glances and thumbs brushing against each other's hands. And smiles, tears didn't matter they all knew that Robby Ray would be the first to spill though.

_Ya here we are_

_Still goin strong_

_Right here in the place_

_Where we belong_

Cuddled up on the couch, Lilly gently runs her fingers through Miley's hair as the black and white movie plays on their television. It was a rainy day and the girls stayed in their house for the duration, watching a movie marathon of old black and whites. Now, being late in the evening, the television is the only source of light in the room. Lilly's attention goes back to her wife when she feels her move and smiles after receiving a peck on the lips, only to shortly get another longer kiss. When they part, smiles glowing, Miley whispers "Happy anniversary baby. Another year and still goin strong." Lilly giggles a little smiles.

"I'm glad we moved here. Tennessee is an awesome place."

"And it's the best anniversary gift I could aver ask for." Miley smiles. "I feel like I belong here after being away for so long. But, I'm sure you miss Malibu and the beach…"

"Miles," Lilly strokes her love's cheek "I belong wherever you are."

_It's a new world _

_It's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

After hours of pain Miley smiles up at Lilly who is beaming, looking over at something else.

"Lil.."

Her attention immediately shifts. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Miley giggles a little and shakes her head. "I'm fine. How's she look?" The wide smile that spread across Lilly's features warms Miley's heart.

"She's absolutely beautiful. Just like you." Lilly leans down and kisses her wife's forehead gently and whispers. "She's so perfect."

As the couple share a sweet kiss, their daughter's first cries fill the room and they can't help but smile. She definitely has singer's lungs.

_It's a new day _

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

Miley pulls her car into the driveway after taking her daughter to school for the first day, glancing out of the window before getting out she sees Lilly who was obviously waiting. She waits and after a few minutes Lilly gets into the car with her. "I was waiting for you to come back home cause I was worried if she'd forgotten anything or-" Lilly's word vomit gets cut off by lips. Lips that always take her breath away.

"She's fine. She's at school. We're here. It's all good." They smile at each other and let comfortable silence surround them. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Lilly smiles and laughs. "Will I ever pass that up?"

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be_

Leaning in a doorway Lilly smiles, watching her wife tuck their daughter into bed. When Miley walks back she kisses Lilly's cheek and whispers. "Now, do I get to tuck you in too?" Then walks past and into their room. After a moment of processing Lilly rushes in to join her and Miley giggles when she sees her come into the room at a full jog.

Lilly smiles and lays down with her head in Miley's lap and fingers immediately run through her hair. She places her hands on her stomach and laces her fingers together, thinking about how there is nowhere else on the planet that she would rather be.

_Here I am_

_It's just me and you_

_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_It's a new world _

_It's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day _

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_It's a new world _

_It's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day _

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Next to you_

_And suddenly the world is all brand new_

Miley and Lilly sit next to each other in the same park that they got married in, both with tears streaming down their cheeks. Their gazes are fixed on their daughter, standing next to her soon to be husband. They never thought they would be here, in this situation. But here they are, crying over how empty their house will be from now on.

_Here I am_

_Where I'm gonna stay_

_Now there's nothing standin in our way_

Sitting on their porch, watching their daughter and her family out in the field riding their horses, Miley and Lilly sat on a bench swinging. Their hands together and fingers intertwined as always. They've been together for more years than apart now, made it past countless birthdays, anniversaries, and sicknesses. They feel as if they could overcome any obstacle, nothing can stand in the way of their love.

_Here I am_

_This is me_


End file.
